


Stay a Little Longer

by piccolosama



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, angsty sex, monster au, these two need to fucking communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccolosama/pseuds/piccolosama
Summary: It's okay, as long as he had him in the moment.





	Stay a Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> the crack ship no one asked for but im providing anyways

His hands were cold. 

 

Daiz didn’t know what he expected--they were both dead, after all. He didn’t know how many times they had done this now. He didn’t want to count, he stopped counting after the second time. He didn’t want to face reality, that this was all he was going to be to the ghoul in front of him. Something new. Something to explore.

 

What happens when this gets old?

 

Broly hovered about Daiz on his bed, hands continuing to wander. Lips met hungrily--Broly had gotten the hang of kissing at this point. The hang of everything. Broly was already shrugging off his shirt, and Daiz swore he felt his chest tighten every time their eyes met. 

 

Because every time they met, Daiz was met with the fate of his aching heart that stopped beating years ago.

 

Nonetheless, the vampire lifted a hand to Broly’s good cheek, thumb ghosting his bottom lip. Broly just stared at him, his eyes slightly lidded. It didn’t feel wrong. Not right now. Daiz lifted his own shirt above his head, Broly’s hands brushing down his chest. Daiz tried not to gasp at the contact--how those cold hands left such a burning touch would  _ always _ puzzle him.

 

So many thoughts swam through his head--he should stop this, he should spare himself the aftertaste of an aching heart. To tell Broly straight up how he felt, and what he wanted. He couldn’t keep doing this, it wasn’t fair to him, he didn’t want to feel this  _ way _ anymore--

 

But when Broly’s mouth met the base of his neck, Daiz threw all caution to the wind and extended his neck more for him, deciding he didn’t care, not when he could have him like this at least. He ran a hand through Broly’s hair, breath hitching as Broly nipped slightly.

 

“Aren’t thinking of eating me now, are you?” Daiz joked, his tone shaky though from the stimulation. Broly said nothing, biting his earlobe before working on his pants. Daiz swallowed hard--it always felt like the first time. He was just in his underwear now, feeling warm under Broly’s stoic gaze. But he could feel the hunger--the  _ want _ \--with how Broly’s eyes wandered for a little longer than normal. Daiz licked his lips, tugging at Broly’s pants next.

 

“C’mon. I can’t be the only one,” he said softly with a laugh, and Broly obliged by removing his pants and throwing them to the ground. Daiz let his fingers lightly touch his exposed ribs--it was ok. It had been established that this was alright--Broly didn’t mind, and Daiz thought that it was interesting that, while his heart was visible for all to see, he still didn’t know a thing of how the ghoul felt.

 

Daiz closed his eyes, sliding off his own underwear and adding to the pile of clothes on the floor. And with that Broly decided to mimic the action, nothing between them at this point. They were both so vulnerable and Daiz decided he would give him immortal live to the undead above him, hair falling past his face. The vampire reached up to tuck it gingerly behind his ear, pulling him down again for another kiss. It was messy, needy, desperate--and it drove Daiz  _ wild _ . He was already getting hard, and he could tell Broly was, too.

 

Broly then sank down, face-level with Daiz’s hardening cock. He licked a stripe along the base before easily taking all of him in his mouth. It used to be weird, because there was that hole in his face, but now... _ fuck _ , now it was so goddamn  _ hot _ to see his dick so far down his throat. And Broly would turn his head a bit, just enough so Daiz could see--he  _ knew _ .

 

Daiz gripped the bed sheets, practically whimpering with how good Broly had gotten at this. And he was touching himself too, now, making Daiz’s heart leap. He was getting off to this. 

 

Broly was getting off to sucking Daiz’s dick.

 

Daiz was panting softly, reaching down and grasping at Broly hair--for someone with such cold hands, his mouth was hot and wet and  _ so fucking good _ , but he wasn’t going to last much longer like this.

 

“B-broly, stop, or else I’ll…” he trailed off, moaning softly before the ghoul removed his cock from his mouth. Daiz immediately missed Broly’s mouth on his dick, despite the fact that he had  _ just _ asked him to stop. It was okay, though. The night wasn’t over.

 

Broly slid back up, mouths meeting in a passionate kiss again. If there was one thing Daiz learned through sex with Broly, it’s that he actually was very good at showing what he wanted without speaking words. Without facial expressions, just with grunts and curious hands and eager lips.

 

Broly’s lips went down to his neck again, sucking on the base harshly, teeth and all. Daiz whimpered, nails lightly scraping down Broly’s back, hooking a leg over the lower part of it. Broly continue to mark up his neck, moving onto his shoulder before Daiz pulled him back in for a kiss. Broly settled there, a hand resting on the vampire’s chest. 

 

It hurt, sometimes. When Broly kissed him soft and slow and deep like this.  _ Like a lover _ .

 

Daiz pushed that to the back of his mind, deciding he was going to focus on the now. It would come back to bite him in the ass, in more ways than one, but none of that mattered when, like this, he could pretend that Broly loved him back. His eyes were shut tight, just wanting the man above him more than he wanted anything in his life.

 

He broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Broly’s, eyes still closed. “I just-- _ just _ . I  _ need _ you.”  _ In more ways than one, _ he thought to himself. “Now.”

 

There was a look in Broly’s eyes before he reached down and grabbed the lube that they had on the messy floor of Daiz’s room. He popped open the lid, and coated his fingers with it, then rubbed some over his entrance. Just that simple contact sent sparks throughout Daiz’s body, feeling like he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Relax,” was all Broly said, and how could Daiz not listen to him with that deep, sultry voice? He just nodded, sinking into the bed before Broly prodded a finger in. Daiz shut his eyes tight again, continuing to tell his body to relax. He’s done this plenty of times before, but everytime with Broly, it felt  _ new _ . Exciting. It felt like he wanted to only do this with Broly for the rest of his life.

 

A second finger (thankfully) interrupted his thought process, gasping and arching his back. Broly moved them around, spreading him out a bit. Daiz lifted up a hand to muffle his moans, a third finger entering soon after.  _ God _ , it was always so  _ much _ with him. Sex had always felt good, sure. But with Broly it was...amazing.

 

Daiz couldn’t get enough of it, even if it killed him inside along the way.

 

Daiz lowered his hand to talk, looking up at Broly with half-lidded eyes. “F...Fuck me, Broly, god,  _ please _ ,” he said breathily, just straight up  _ begging _ . Broly’s eyes were glazed over a bit, and he could tell that Broly wanted him, too, which was relief--as if it wasn’t obvious the whole time. Broly removed his fingers, positioning himself between Daiz’s legs, putting them over his shoulders. 

 

Daiz wiggled in anticipation, feeling like the only thing that he needed to continue to exist was Broly’s dick. Broly lubed up his cock, and it felt like it was taking  _ forever _ . Daiz needed him so fucking  _ bad _ .

 

“Hurry…” he whined, and Broly just nodded before slowly pushing in, causing Daiz to grip the bed sheets tightly as he started to adjust. He just wanted to feel full, he wanted Broly so much, he always did, he always wanted to be like this, just the two of them, exploring each other like it the first time every time.

 

Once Broly had gone all the way in, Daiz was panting, starting to adjust at last. He licked his lips, staring up at him with cheeks flushed and eyes filled with pure, raw  _ lust _ .

 

“Move,” Daiz commanded, but it was more of a encouragement that he was ready to continue. Broly didn’t hesitate, moving his hips back and forth slowly, so painfully slow, that Daiz couldn’t help but meet his thrusts impatiently. Broly reached down a hand, fingers brushing his lips. Daiz went ahead and took them in his mouth, sucking on them like they were  _ something else _ altogether.

 

He moaned around them as the pace quickened, gasping at the sensation. Broly removed his fingers, simply wiping on the bed, but Daiz didn’t have the mind to be offended because he then laced their fingers together. It was...a gentle gesture, one he never did before. It made Daiz’s heart hurt, even if it was just for a moment. Soon the feeling of Broly filling him up and fucking him into the mattress was all he could think about, gripping his hand tight. 

 

Daiz tried not to bite his lip--it was easy for his fangs to get caught in them--but his mind was so clouded that he did so anyways. And, like anticipated, his lip began to bleed. He cursed under his breath, but Broly just leaned down and…

 

Licked it up. Fuck. That was  _ hot _ .

 

His eyes were half lidded, continuing to suck on the wounded area, caused Daiz to straight-up moan. Broly pace became almost animalistic, squeezing Daiz’s hand, panting softly against his lips. Daiz continued to whimper and moan and plead,  _ keep going, don’t you  _ ever _ stop. _

 

Their lips met eagerly, bodies so close together it felt like they were becoming one. Then he found it--his prostate, causing Daiz to cry out and dig his nails into Broly’s back. Broly kept that angle, seeing how it was effective.

 

“Touch me,” Daiz said softly, and he did just that. Broly tooked his neglected cock and stroked it, and suddenly his name was chanted like a prayer on Daiz’s lips. “Broly, Broly,  _ Broly _ , I’m  _ so _ close--”

 

A couple more strokes and thrust and Daiz came all over their stomachs, Broly pulling out and releasing on his chest. The were both a bit short on breath, and Broly simply got up after a moment to get a wet towel to wipe them both off.

 

Daiz just laid there, the reality setting back in. That this is what it will always be. Nothing more. He was nothing but something to do. Something fun to play with until he’s lost his charm. The cum was cooling and getting uncomfortable, but it was the last thing on his mind right now.

 

He couldn’t keep doing this. It hurt too goddamn much. Daiz stared up at the ceiling, Broly coming back with the wet towel to wipe him off. It was another tender gesture that made Daiz’s heart ache.

 

And without a word, Broly was clothed and gone, and Daiz was left naked on his bed with a broken heart and no motivation to get clothed. To do anything.

 

This really fucking blowed.

 

But eventually he did get up and get dressed, his body feeling heavy the whole time. He closed his eyes, gripping at his shirt tightly. He was so fucking weak. He was weak, weak,  _ weak _ , and he knew he was going to just do it again anyways, despite it hurting so  _ fucking _ much. He leaned against his door, hearing Turles talking aimlessly about whatever to Broly, as if nothing had happened.

 

Nothing had happened, for Broly. Of course. Of-fucking- _ course _ . He felt his eyes burn, tears forming no matter how hard Daiz tried to fight them. He quickly tried to rub them away, but they kept coming, and so there he was again--knees to his chest, heart in his stomach, sobbing like a teenager girl that just got her heartbroken.

  
He was  _ truly _ a fool.


End file.
